<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Do Adore by WildCard4505</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586910">I Do Adore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildCard4505/pseuds/WildCard4505'>WildCard4505</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Senseless fluff, Song Lyrics, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, based on I do adore, but it cheered me up, i will beat this into your heads, really no reason for this, tsukishima youre allowed to have friends, yamaguchi you are precious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildCard4505/pseuds/WildCard4505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything little thing about each other they do...adore</p><p>****</p><p>a short and sweet fic about confessions and doubts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Do Adore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IMPORTANT!:<br/>This fic switches point of view a lot. The main way you can tell is that whoever's POV it is, will refer to themselves by their first name. (Ex: Kei- Tsukishima POV, Tadashi- Yamaguchi POV). Might be obvious or not but I wanted to put it in here just in case.</p><p>P.S. Why am I writing romance all the sudden? Anyway this is one of the first (if not the only) romance centered fic I've ever done so go easy on me XD.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything you do it sends me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Higher than the moon with every</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Twinkle in your eye</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You strike a match that lights my heart on fire </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi warmed-up with the rest of the team. Daichi stood in front demonstrating new exercises. But he wasn't paying attention to his examples. Hinata was jumping up and down in excitement, he did each exercise exuberantly. Tadashi only saw him out of the corner of his eye though. What he was really watching, was Tsukishima. He watched as he did each stretch perfectly. He had a fire in his eyes that didn't used to be there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made him glad to see him happy. Tsukishima never really let himself be happy or hopeful. Despite what he said, what happened with his brother really affected him. He gained this outlook that the world didn't matter. He acted like nothing he did was worth it. But after that one game, that one block. He seemed to finally accept that happiness was real and that it was okay to try at something. He started challenging Hinata. It was finally the Sun vs. the Moon. It made him want to work harder too, got him fired up for matches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When you're near, I hide my blushing face</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And trip on my shoelaces</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Grace just isn't my forte</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But it brings me to my knees when you say</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima gave him a weird look and Tadashi jumped and looked away. His face burnt red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhh Yamaguchi?" Suddenly, Tsukishima was next to him. Yamaguchi jumped back and tripped over his own feet. He fell backwards, feeling his back arch subconsciously from the blow of it. He laid on the ground for a second debating whether it was possible to die from embarrassment. He sat up slightly rubbing his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello, how are you, my darling today?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I fall into a pile on the floor</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Puppy love is hard to ignore</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When every little thing you do, I do adore</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he was mentally writing his will, Tsukishima popped into view. His laugh was clear and his hand covered his eyes and pushed his glasses up on his face. Tadashi just chuckled along slightly. The blonde dropped his hand and reached out to help him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You idiot." Tsukishima looked at him, his eyes filled with an emotion Tadashi hadn't seen since he was a kid. Maybe not even then. Tadashi felt special knowing that look was for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You okay?" Tsukishima asked, still openly chuckling. Tadashi let himself be helped back to his feet and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine!" Tadashi refused to blush as Tsukishima added his own form of concern into his voice. It didn't seem successful based on the heat he could feel on his cheeks. He thought he saw Tsukishima's face turn a rosy shade of pink but soon he turned away. He continued practice with a final remark about 'being more careful next time'. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We're as different as can be</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I've noticed you're remarkably relaxed</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I'm overly uptight</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We balance out each other nicely</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei stole glances at his best friend as they walked home from practice. His dark hair bounced as he walked cheerily. Kei resisted the urge to trace the custom constellations his freckles made. Sometimes Kei couldn't believe he had anyone to call a friend, let alone Yamaguchi as his best friend. He'd have to be deaf not to hear the words people say about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closed-off, Rude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd spent years perfecting an attitude to keep people away. He watched as Yamaguchi walked in front of him. Somehow he looked past that and stayed. Still, something about his smile made his guts churn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't make any sense, you know that." Kei said out of the blue. Yamaguchi looked back at him. One of his eyebrows was raised, adding to his smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that so?" He replied and Kei felt the corners of his mouth lift. Kei loved it when he and Yamaguchi could joke around. He seemed to have this shift in attitude whenever it was just them. He was more assertive and challenging. Volleyball made him more confident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously we're nothing alike." Kei got back on track. Yamaguchi just shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean that's kinda true." He replied like it didn't matter. Kei got the feeling he didn't understand the issue. Yamaguchi was nice, well liked. The exact opposite of himself. Staying with him would just continue to drive down his reputation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But they always say opposites attract, right?" Yamaguchi's blinding smile returned and Tsukishima lost track of his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You wear sandals in the snow</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In mid-July, I still feel cold</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We're opposites in every way</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I can't resist it when say</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean you like crispy fries and I like soggy ones, It works out though" Kei huffed a laugh. That was true, they always split one container of fries. They pick through them looking for their favorite type of fry. This was bigger than fry crispness though, or lack thereof. They were complete opposites. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello, how are you, my darling today?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I fall into a pile on the floor</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Puppy love is hard to ignore</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When every little thing you do, I do adore</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked, concerned. The sincerity would have surprised him if it was anyone but Yamaguchi. His best friend who always looked out for him, even when he was jerk or dismissive. Kei shook his head 'yes' and realized he meant it. Maybe they were opposites but Yamaguchi made him want to try anyway. He wanted to keep their friendship going as long as he could. He denied the fact he wanted more. This was enough for him, he wouldn't push it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finding words, I mutter</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tongue-tied, twisted</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Foot in mouth, I start to stutter</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ha, ha, Heaven help me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi couldn't but notice the way Tsukishima's eyes focused on the nothing in front of him. Like he was tearing apart an invisible enemy, destroying it with logic. But as he continued his face grew more resigned. It was a subtle change but he picked up on it. Tadashi didn't know if he was losing his fight or just fighting against himself. When he asked if he was okay, the nod he received didn't calm his concern. Though he did seem to relax a bit just from him asking the question. Tadashi tried to stop himself from over analyzing but little things like that made him think he had a chance. Like maybe his "crush" wasn't as hopeless as it appeared. He felt his confidence grow little by and he gave himself a pep talk in his head. Trying to convince himself that Tsukishima wasn't one to walk away from a friendship even if he was rejected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-Tsukki..." Yamaguchi stopped and his heart hammered when said blonde gave him a confused look. He stumbled over his words losing track of what he had said and what he was planning to say. At this point he was sure what was coming out of his mouth was complete gibberish. He knew that the words he was trying to say would change everything. But, heaven help him, he couldn't say anything at all. He watched Tsukishima's eyes widen as the words tumbled out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello, how are you, my darling today?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I fall into a pile on the floor</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Puppy love is hard to ignore</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When every little thing you do, I do adore</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Every little thing ba ba bap ba</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Every little thing ba ba bap ba</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Every little thing you do I do, adore</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei listened, speechless, as Yamaguchi rattled off a million compliments to him. Rattled off a million reasons he liked him, and for once Kei felt lost. Even the stuff he figured was annoying fell into his list. Like how he thought the way he bickered with the team was hilarious, how he always had a quick comeback. How he knew exactly how to rile the team up without explicitly telling them. His head was spinning. The only explanation was that it was a confession, but that didn't line up. He was lucky to have Yamaguchi as a friend let alone this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean every little thing about you.... I adore you" Yamaguchi finished. His face was as red as a firetruck and he was biting his lip in anticipation. Maybe he was just forcing himself to stop talking. Tsukishima let out a surprised laugh. In terms of confession, and he knew without a doubt that was a confession, the one he just heard was jumbled. It was full of random little things and little bits that weren't needed. It wasn't practiced or poetic. But it was so, so Yamaguchi. So perfect in its own way that Kei couldn't imagine it going any differently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"oh geez, I'm sorry. We can just forget that happened, right?" Yamaguchi started talking again and Kei realized he hadn't said anything back. He started putting himself down like second nature and Kei wasn't having it. He cursed his own stupidity and grabbed Yamaguchi's sleeve before he started walking away. Tsukishima took a deep breath and hoped that he wasn't misreading the situation before he pulled their lips together. The kiss was inexperienced but soon they adjusted and fit together perfectly like a puzzle. When they separated Kei couldn't hold back his smile. Yamaguchi was beaming and it made his heart soar. He didn't even have time to think about putting back on his façade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up Yamaguchi" He said and Yamaguchi threw his arms around his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Tsukki!" Yamaguchi giggled into his shoulder and Kei chuckled with him. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like I say in the tags,<br/>Tsukishima you're allowed to have friends<br/>Yamaguchi you're precious</p><p>accept this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>